The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
Providers in the networked computing environment often deliver services online via a remote server, which can be accessed via a web service and/or software, such as a web browser. Individual clients can run virtual machines (VMs) that utilize these services and store the data in the networked computing environment. This can allow a single physical server to host and/or run many VMs utilizing many services simultaneously.
Services that are employed (e.g., for Enterprise Applications) in the networked computing environment have traditionally been built as single units, referred to as monolithic services. These monolithic services often include numerous functional elements within a single process. To this extent, monolithic services often include a single database having all of the information necessary for all of the functional elements within a common database management system. In addition, the monolithic services usually include a single logical executable for all of the functional elements. However, monolithic services suffer from the fact that resources must be allocated to run the entire service even when only one or a small subset of the functionality of the service is required. Further, updates or other changes that may only affect one or a small number of functional elements in the service nevertheless require the entire service to be rebuilt and redeployed.
To this extent, one type of service that has recently been gaining popularity in the network computing environment is called a microservice. In contrast to monolithic services, microservices put each functional element into a separate service. This separate service contains only the functional and database elements necessary to perform the particular function. Further, these microservices can be combined into a microservice chain that combines multiple microservices when multiple functions are required.
One solution for deploying a microservice uses a technology called a microservice integration fabric (hereafter “microservice fabric”). A microservice fabric allows faster development, more control, and better resiliency of microservices without impacting existing implementation code. To this extent, utilization of a microservice fabric allows developers to avoid the time-consuming task of connecting the microservices, and instead lets them focus on application logic and advanced DevOps capabilities such as systematic resiliency testing, red/black deployment, and canary testing necessary for rapid experimentations and insight.